The rules of the others can't breaks us down
by BackToTheBasic
Summary: Aimer le prince de Macédoine n'est pas tâche facile...


Bon, mon premier oneshot sur Alexandre... Que c'est stressant! xD Enfin j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Bonne lecture! (je l'espère!)

**The rules of the others can't breaks us down**

Hephaistion pressait le pas. La nervosité et l'angoisse le prenaient à la gorge, il se posait multitude de questions mais la peur l'empêchait de penser correctement. Pourquoi Olympias, la mère d'Alexandre, voulait-elle le voir si soudainement ? Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que se soit une petite discussion entre amis, Hephaistion savait que cela cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Très peu sont ceux qui sont autorisés à entrer dans la chambre de la reine et, à l'exception Alexandre, aucun n'en revenait indemne. De plus, Olympias était réputée pour dormir avec des serpents, qu'elle trouve beaucoup plus chaleureux et aimants que les hommes. Hephaistion la trouvait étrange, comme à peu près toute la cour du roi, mais un aspect de sa personnalité effrayait beaucoup plus le jeune homme : la possessivité dont elle fait preuve envers Alexandre. Cette possessivité était presque maladive selon Hephaistion, à chaque fois qu'Olympias parlait de son fils il n'existait plus rien d'autre au monde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Olympias ne l'appréciait guère, sa présence constante dans la vie d'Alexandre ne plaisait pas du tout à la reine et elle lui faisait sentir. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler ? _Certainement pour me menacer une fois de plus, _pensa Hephaistion en soupirant.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de la reine et avec hésitation il toqua. Il entendit Olympias qui l'invitait à entrer, il poussa la porte lentement toujours angoissé. Olympias était devant son autel dédié à Dionysos, murmurant des prières, un serpent autour du s'avança avec précaution, regardant les serpents à terre qui grouillaient dans toute la pièce. Une fois arrivé à une distance raisonnable il s'arrêta et avalant difficilement sa salive et demanda : « Vous vouliez me voir ma reine ? ». Olympias ne répondit pas, se retourna et alla s'assoir sur une chaise au coin de la pièce ne quittant pas Hephaistion des yeux. Ce dernier sentant son regard commença à attraper le bord de son chiton et à le chiffonner l'ambiance devenait pesante et c'est Olympias qui brisa le silence :

- Aimes-tu mon fils, Hephaistion ? lui demanda t-elle.

Hephaistion n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la question était tellement aberrante qu'il retient un petit rire. Il releva la tête pensant qu'Olympias se moquait de lui mais il ne vit que l'expression sérieuse de la reine. Décontenancé et gêné, il se gratta la tête et se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un test. Mais voulant lui prouver qu'il était digne de son fils, il la fixa droit dans les yeux l'air déterminé :

- Je donnerai ma vie pour Alexandre.

Olympias sourit doucement et croisa ses jambes, elle ricana légèrement. Hephaistion pensait qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux mais pourtant il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité ! Il pourrait tout abandonner pour Alexandre ! Il se figea lorsqu'Olympias reposa son regard sur lui, elle soupira.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon « cher » époux a repris une seconde femme, commença t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, tu sais également que « cette petite catin » est enceinte n'est-ce pas ? Alors, mon cher, que crois-tu que cela signifie ?

Hephaistion la regarda perplexe, il ne savait pas trop où elle voulait en venir mais il savait que cela concernait Alexandre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

- Cela signifie qu'une fois que le nouveau né viendra au monde Alexandre ne sera plus l'héritier légitime de Philippe et donc ne pourra jamais devenir roi. Veux-tu que cela arrive Hephaistion ?

- Non bien sûr ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je suis concerné…

Olympias se leva et lui sourit avec un air narquois.

- Tu es bien plus concerné que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce palais. Vois-tu, tu es le seul à pouvoir aider Alexandre.

Hephaistion fronça les sourcils et commença à trouver la situation louche, surtout pour lui.

- Comment puis-je l'aider ? demanda t-il

- Romps avec Alexandre.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles pour la deuxième fois. Rompre avec Alexandre ? Cela lui était inconcevable…

- Il faut qu'Alexandre se marie et ai un héritier pour pouvoir assoir son rang, pour devenir l'héritier légitime de Philippe, mais il est tellement épris de toi que cela est impossible. Mais il est question de sa survie, Hephaistion, et rien d'autre !

- Philippe ne le renierai jamais, Alexandre est digne de lui et…

- Que sais-tu de Philippe ?

Hephaistion recula au haussement de ton de la reine, il baissa la tête se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Mais il était en total désaccord avec Olympias qui ne voyait que sa future vengeance vis-à-vis de son mari. La reine soupira et reprit :

- Réfléchi Hephaistion, je connais Philippe. Ne voulant céder son trône il enverra Alexandre se battre pour quelques têtes de bétails, Alexandre sera blessé et mourra… Tu ne veux pas ça dis moi ? Et qu'espères-tu ? Alexandre un jour ou l'autre devra se marier et avoir des enfants et toi il te délaissera car tu ne pourras lui donner ce dont il a besoin. La vie n'est pas un beau rêve mon cher Hephaistion…

Hephaistion fixait le sol, il ne voulait pas regarder la réalité en face car il savait qu'il ne le supporterai pas… Mais pourtant, Olympias n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment aux côtés d'Alexandre. Le prince devra remplir ses obligations et sera contraint de prendre une épouse et d'avoir un héritier. Hephaistion détestait son corps qui n'était qu'un obstacle au bonheur parfait entre Alexandre et lui . S'il avait été une femme tout aurait été plus simple, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas…. Olympias s'approcha de lui et posant sa main sur son épaule elle lui murmura : « Penses y Hephaistion. Maintenant va rejoindre mon fils je suis sûre qu'il est entrain de te chercher. ». Hephaistion se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire il hocha la tête, s'inclina devant la reine et parti.

A peine fut il rentré dans sa chambre qu'Hephaistion fut assaillit par un Alexandre particulièrement de bonne humeur : « Phai ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où tu t'étais caché ? » Hephaistion lui sourit et passa délicatement sa main dans les boucles blondes du prince : « J'étais allé prendre l'air, ne t'inquiète pas. ». Alexandre le regarda droit dans les yeux, il fronça les sourcils et fit la moue : « Ne me mens pas Hepha, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ». Hephaistion, tout d'abord surpris, ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de baisser la tête. Alexandre en fut tout de suite alerté : « Qui y a-t-il ? Hepha regarde moi…, il releva doucement le menton de son amant, Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Qu… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, Hephaistion s'était jeté dans ses bras, ses mains fermement agrippées au chiton d'Alexandre. Le prince l'encercla tendrement par la taille et se mit à caressait la chevelure brune d'Hephaistion en signe de réconfort. Hephaistion ne voulait pas le lâcher car la honte et la peur l'en empêchaient. Il se refusait de pleurer ou de trembler, il avait déjà assez honte comme ça, les paroles d'Olympias se bousculant dans sa tête : _«Romps avec Alexandre. », « il te délaissera car tu ne pourras lui donner ce dont il a besoin. »_.

- Ce que je peux détester ma faiblesse et mon inutilité…, murmura t-il à l'oreille d'Alexandre

- Tu n'es pas faible, tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, qui est-ce qui me bat toujours à la lutte ? souffla doucement Alexandre le sourire aux lèvres et fermant les yeux et continua, pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

Hephaistion desserra sa prise et recula lentement, il se plongea dans le regard vairon d'Alexandre et sourit tristement.

- Alexandre, j'ai bien réfléchi et…, il hésita mais puis finit par dire, tu devrais prendre une épouse…

Il l'avait dit d'une traite et attendit la réaction d'Alexandre. Mais rien. Il releva la tête et vit l'expression toujours souriante d'Alexandre. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Surpris Hephaistion ne bougea pas mais s'obstina à penser qu'il était sur une mauvaise pente. Il poussa calmement Alexandre, mais la nervosité surpassa son calme.

- Alexandre je parle sérieusement ! Si tu n'as pas d'héritier tu ne pourras jamais devenir roi et tu pourras dire adieu à ton rêve ! Tu…

- Que signifie « ce rêve » s'il se passe sans toi ? Sans toi « ce rêve » n'a plus de signification, Alexandre le regarda plus sérieusement, Que ferais-tu pour moi Hephaistion ?

Un peu décontenancé vis-à-vis de cette question, qui lui rappelait un air de déjà-vu, il fronça les sourcils mais n'hésita pas à répondre.

- Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai… Mais…

- Il en est de même pour moi ! Ecoute, je connais mes obligations Hephaistion je sais qu'un jour je n'agirai pas pour notre bien et que tout ne sera pas rose… mais aujourd'hui je veux t'aimer comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, je ne suis attiré par personne d'autre que toi Hephaistion ! Alors s'il te plaît… ne laisse pas ma mère t'empoisonner l'esprit avec ses soit disant « conseils », elle ne sait pas à quel point je t'aime et cela elle ne le comprendra jamais ! Alors n'ai pas peur amour, oublie ce qu'elle t'a dit car le trône n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, tu es tout ce qu'un homme ou une femme peut espérer de mieux.

Hephaistion ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahi par une telle déclaration. Il se senti étrangement soulagé et apaisé, il se rappela alors pourquoi il était tombé éperdument amoureux de l'homme en face de lui. Alexandre posa ses mains sur sa taille et posant son front contre celui d'Hephaistion il le regarda amoureusement. Hephaistion posant ses mains sur les épaules du prince ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et lui murmura un « merci ». Ils fermèrent leurs yeux avant de se dire un « Je t'aime » pour sceller ce qui était, en quelque sorte, des retrouvailles.

**Fin.**


End file.
